


Just take me home

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smoke seeps from his lips like a serpent, flowing and coiling in the cold air around him. He’s got one hand in the back pocket of Tobio’s jeans, the other holding the cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just take me home

The smoke seeps from his lips like a serpent, flowing and coiling in the cold air around him. He’s got one hand in the back pocket of Tobio’s jeans, the other holding the cigarette. He’d offered Tobio a drag and he’d shaken his head. He stood close enough that surely he was breathing the smoke almost as much as Tooru but still he shook his head. The streetlight buzzed above them and their skin glowed orange in its light.   
  
“Are you sure, Tobio-chan?” Tooru breathed into his ear after taking another drag and the smoke enveloped them both. To his credit Tobio didn’t choke. _Good boy_.   
  
“Just take me home.” He replied and Tooru’s hand flexed where it was flat against his ass. He flicked the ash off his cigarette and took another drag, exhaling through his nose. He laughed softly.   
  
“Soon enough. I’m not letting you out of my sight until then. You’re mine, remember?” He could feel how Tobio shivered at the words and he liked it. He moved his hand, pulling it from the pocket to wrap it around Tobio’s opposite hip, pulling him closer so that his hip was pressed against the front of Tooru’s jeans. “Come here.” He breathed, unable to keep the smile from his face.   
  
Already pressed together, Tobio couldn’t come much closer except to lean his body over, twisted so that they faced each other, and placed a hand on Oikawa’s waist.   
  
Tobio’s eyes followed his lips as Tooru took another drag, lingering there, betraying his want. The cigarette was down to the filter now and he dropped it and pressed it beneath his heel. He didn’t exhale, holding the smoke in his lungs and mouth, until he grabbed Tobio’s jaw, not hard, but firm and brought their lips together.   
  
He responded well, opening his mouth just the way Tooru wanted so that he could breathe the smoke into him. He did choke this time, just a little, and Tooru could feel the constriction of his throat against his fingertips where they trailed down his neck.   
  
“I almost want to smoke another, so we can do that again.” He said against Tobio’s lips and he smiled slightly in response.   
  
“Just take me home.” He repeated. Their hips were touching and Tooru wanted him so badly he could hardly wait to get him home. He wanted him in bed, spread out beneath him, naked and writhing, beautiful and so incredibly  _broken_.   
  
“Absolutely.” Tooru responded. He took Tobio’s hand and led him into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to note that there are parts of this implied dynamic that are unhealthy in a relationship. There are and have been people who interpret this ship as something with a potential for abuse, while I don't read it that way whatsoever and I think that thinking is simplifying of two complex and very _young_ characters, I'd just like to put this clarification here to acknowledge that potential. 
> 
> All ships deserve to be written in all varieties of ways. How authors and artists choose to portray dynamics and how consumers of the media perceive them deserves to be varied and complex. It's supremely unfortunate that the widely spread misperceptions about this ship and a few other notable ones leads me to leaving this note. 
> 
> Basically, TL;DR, oikage can be healthy, oikage can be unhealthy, read and enjoy what you will, don't use it as a vehicle to hurt or insult people who enjoy both or either perception.


End file.
